Harry Potter Pairings and Pure Randomness
by Ella Stewart
Summary: Randomness about Harry Potter characters and pairings.   The rating is due to questions about lemons and similar whatnot *better safe than sorry*.  Mention of yaoi pairings, don't like don't read please


So...I saw this on JJ Murilega's profile and figured I may as well repost this with my own answers. A waste of your time to read likely but I had fun. Anywho I am primarily a Beta who rarely puts the scary mass of plot twists and character torture down on paper. I just have so much trouble with that for some reason. Besides if I did write I think I would fry a brain or two with its sheer WTF factor.

* * *

Number your favourite Harry Potter characters from in order from 1 to 10, and answer the questions.

**1-**The Twins

**2-**Snape

**3-**Lupin

**4-**Sirius

**5-**Draco

**6-**Luna

**7-**Hermione

**8-**Neville

**9-**Bill

**10-**Dumbledore

* * *

1. Have you read a five/ten fanfic before?

Draco x Dumbles ...oh Lord no, just *agh* no. Don't even go there.

2. Do you think three is hot? How hot?

Hmmmm...let's see Lupin...

Team Werwolf! oups wrong fandom... nevermind that I agree with Alucard about the Twilight series.

Anywhoozle, back to Lupin, he has scars, is a werwolf and so sweet. The thinning hair is less cool, I'd say shave off a decade then yes he is so deff hot. Very nice in a pairing with Snape or Sirius.

3. What would happen if six got one pregnant?

Luna getting the Twins preggers?

*raises eyebrows*

Right.

Uhm yeah I think it would be an interesting scene at the Weasley's...

Ron and Arthur picking their jaws up from the floor, Molly freaking out, Percy being his ghostly prissy self, Ginny rolling on the floor laughing, while Bill and Charlie shrug and try not to laugh. Xenophilius on the other hand would likely congratulate his daughter in his dreamy * I have been high for the past decade* look and say something like" I always knew you had it in you."

4. Do you recall any good fics about nine?

Not really, though there was this fascinating one with a few chapters devoted to a Charlie/Draco pairing. Which is almost as awesome as a Neji/Shika/Tema pairing (If you know of one I would like to hear about it very much)...oups I'm slipping into another fandom again

(The fic in question is a very long Harry/Snape fic that deviates from the series at book 4, seeing as the author didn't like five much and six and seven weren't out yet when she started...called The Marriage Stone by Josephine Darcy)

5. Would seven and two make a good couple?

Hermione x Snape... not suitable for my current mood for fics at the moment but it is most certainly doable. Occasionally someone pulls this one off. They are both smart bookworms that don't have the same mental wiring as the rest of us puny mortals. So I guess that would be a yes, they would make a good couple. The fact that they have to get past a bit of angsty emotion to even be able to become close makes it so much tastier *evil grin*

6. Four/eight or four/nine?

Sirius x Neville or Sirius x Bill? Oh uh... Four/Nine seeing as Neville just doesn't go with Sirius. Period.

7. What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?

8. Make a synopsis of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.

For some reason, Snape had never noticed her before. That genius from Ravenclaw. Luna Lovegood. Outstanding in every one of his classes. Only Slytherins got that. Somehow she had managed anyway. Looking at her he cannot help but wonder what went on behind those dreamy blue eyes...

(Ok. Seriously, there is no way, no how, that I would ever write a fic about these two.)

9. Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?

If there is I don't want to know. Dumbles is just one of those characters that I can only see in one pairing (that would be with Grindelwald). Sirius Black would be all wrong for Dubles anyway.

10. Suggest a title for a one/five, hurt/comfort fic.

The Masks and Duality of the Wingless Dragon

11. What kind of plot would you use if four wanted to seduce one?

Hmmm somehow it feels like it should be the other way aroud... hmmm a plot for a Sirius/Twins would either be pure crack filled with their pranks or I would create an angsty situation for the Twins that Sirius uses as an opportunity to get them both to fall for him. With the twins' best interests at heart of course.

12. Does anyone on your friends list read number seven/nine slash?

(Hermione x Bill)

Nope I am the only one of my friends who actually reads the occasional straight slash fic

13. If you wrote a songfic about number ten, what song would you choose?

I hate song fics.

Sometimes I will ignore the song because I like the plot, but usually it's enough for me to ignore a fic. A song for a fic for Dumbles

.com/watch?v=zXq_HyfwKGw&feature=related Bumble bee song

Dumbledore means bumble bee or it was translated to bumble bee in some language or another... Anywho Dumbles is forever associated to bumble bees in my mind, so a Grindlewald/Dumble fic on this song ^^

14. If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?

Snape/Sirius/Luna

Warning : Your brain will likely fry from either an extreme lemon or the nonsensical interaction between characters

15. What pick-up line might eight use on five?

Neville use a pick up line on Draco... ROFL not bloody likely.

Hmmm I would guess that a spark would be ignited with Neville offering Draco something from a plant to help him.

*shyly, not daring to look up, Neville offers: "Here Draco, this should help your cuts to heal faster." When had he started calling him Draco? This was Malfoy.

"What is it?" Draco asks perplexed.

"Essence of murtlap" Neville was blushing all the way to his ears now

"Besides, why would you help a Death Eater? People still hate us for the past. The name Malfoy is worse than dirt now." Draco said, bitterness sounding clearly in his voice.

"I figured you could use a helping hand..." He risked a glance up

"I...uh thanks...Neville" Draco flashes a small fatigued smile this way before leaving with Neville's remedy in hand...

16. Challenge: Write a drabblefic for ten/eight.

Uh no I'm not. Dumbles shall not be defiled

I just wrote a drabble for heaven's sake.

Hmmm... As compensation I think that drabble could turn into a decent fic that I shall (attempt to) work on ^^.

* * *

So that was my bout of randomness, as a side note I am Betaing for A Midsummer's Dream by xXShy-YuukiXx and Tanshin Away From Home by Tara La'Quinn

Both of which I recommend ( though I must admit a slight bias...^^).

The first being a Naruto fic with an intense Gaara/Sakura pairing and the second being a Naruto/Star Wars crossover featuring Sasuke in the Clone Wars.


End file.
